Story Challenges Worm Crossovers
by Soul Schism
Summary: A large selection of various Crossover story concepts that have been stewing in my brain. All focused on the AMAZE-Balls worm series. Each chapter will be dedicated to a specific cross over concept that has tickled my brain. Review with thoughts on each chapter theme if you are interested or just like the idea. I will try to keep a tally in each chapter on reader interest.
1. Marvel - The Shocker

Shockwave of Change  
The Shocker

"Hey Kid you know its gonna be ok right?" The Janitor said as he sat down on the steps next to the gangly teen. "Sure life likes to kick people like us in the nads but you know that saying, when life gives you lemons..."  
Taylor slowly looks up confused "We... make lemonade?"  
"Fuck no, don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons, what the hell am I supposed to do with these?" he says with a bit of a smirk "Fuck'em they can beat you down, berate you, mock you. But guess what... you are better then them thats why they do it. They wanna drag you down to their level and make you as bad as they are."  
"Thanks Mr. Schultz"  
"Its Herman kid."

* * *

Since I am a kinda shit writer I decided to issue story challenges, and what better place to issue them then to the Worm Community. I will be posting a Plethora of concepts this being the first which was inspired by the amazing series Polarity by Chris Myers.

Herman during a standard heist over some Reed Richards tech finds himself thrown into a new universe. Forced to adapt to this new change and just how different it is to his own universe.

Story Elements that popped in my head.

**Herman gets a job- **Herman to lay low and make some cash as he repairs and begins the process to adapt his tech takes up a low level janitor job at Winslow High after the previous janitor was fired post Taylor Locker Incident.

**Sometimes you need a friend- **Herman helps Taylor out at the school when he figures out that she is being bullied and even helps find proof of it so that she can transfer to Arcadia.

**Unemployment Sucks- **Herman looking for a new job after being fired is helped by Danny grateful his daughter is free from the school.

**Self Taught Engineer- **Shocker is self taught and can even recreate some of the tech from other villains he has seen numerous times. This allows him to upgrade his own tech or even assist any allies he might make.

**Two Robberies Same Bank- **Once Herman is ready to make his splash on the villain scene decides to rob a bank, course he ends up robbing the same bank as the Undersiders, thus causing both groups to clash and force them to work together to escape.

**Undersiders Upgraded- **Once the Herman and the Undersiders begin to work together he starts working to upgrade their gear, from giving Skitter either a variation of the Beetle Suit or Doc Ock Tentacles, Regent being given Mysterio Tech, Tattletale given an upgraded helmet with enhanced video feed, and more.

**Old Enemies- **There is one person Herman hates almost as much as Spidey, its fucking Electro and of course the lightning bolt dickhead had to somehow follow him to this world.

**Armed and Shocked-** Shocker develops a mix of respect and rivalry for Armsmaster the two often focusing on one another in pitched battles.

**Kid Gloves -** Shocker when facing the Wards often holds back and plays with them acting a bit comical to have some fun. "I am a Villain but I am not gonna hurt kids."

* * *

Notes for the Writer

Read Polarity- It is one of the best examples of Shocker as a character I can find, even as a fanfiction. Most of Chris Myers stuff is great for usage in how some villains operate in their down time such as "Sing us a Song, You're the Stiltman"

Pairings- Totally up to you but Shocker has confidence issues he ain't gonna be seducing people. As for Skitter eh up to you.

Escalation- Shocker doesn't kill civilians, heavily injure capes? Sure. Take over a cities power and spell out his name? Sure. He is reasonable in the rules of escalation.


	2. DC - Suicide Squad

Random Plot Idea's!

Task Force X- Suicide Squad  
Back Pay

Task Force X aka Suicide Squad was sent on a mission to stop a scientist from activating a highly dangerous device that would possibly open a dimensional portal and destroy the fabric of realiy.

The mission goes off with a failure resulting in the squad being sent through time and space into the Worm Universe. Forced to adapt and learn how different this world is.

Potential Members (some examples included)

**Killer Croc**\- Prime Earth version recommended due to not suffering from dimineshed intellect

**Enchantress/June Moon**\- Recommend nerfing enchantress powers or limiting her abilities to not offset things to far

**Deadshot**\- Good as is, which ever version you prefer go nuts, personal favorite will always be the Arkham movie versions.

**Harley**\- POST JOKER BREAKUP, the less Joker dependent she is the better.

**El Diablo**\- Which ever you prefer, personal favorite being the movie version.

**Captain Cold**\- How can you hate this smart ass cold firing badass, either the metahuman or jus a guy with a cold gun version

**Cheeta**\- A world where she wouldn't be treated like a complete freak for her cat like appearence. Might be interesting?

**Deathstroke**\- Yeah no matter what he might end up recruited by Cauldron, Its fucking Deathstroke what would you expect, him to join the Wards?

**Killer Frost**\- Which ever you prefer would be interesting to see her and Captain Cold interacting.

Anyone who has served at one time or another on the Squad should probably limit the number to 4/6 total. Recommend Croc and Enchantress together due to previous romantic relationship in the comics would be fun to explore in the worm universe as Croc would be treated as a Case 53. Would also recommend to nerf Enchantress abilities or just have June Moon with no powers.

Would mainly focus on their interactions with the world as each member would find different unique aspects of it that they might like or utterly hate. Also some might end up recruited into gangs, organizations, and so forth.

* * *

Story Notes

Suicide Squad- While some members might stick together some if not most might spread out to explore this new world a bit, but it might be best to keep them in Brockton Bay.

Undersiders- Would love to see them recruiting some of these legends of villainy.

Not in Kansas Toto- The squad quickly pick up their not in their old universe and use it to their advantage.


	3. DC - Shazam

The Marvelous Worm

Taylor's fists slowly clenched as she stared up at the monster in the sky, lording over her city, over beating so many of her friends down. Knuckles turning white as her grip tightened, she new what she had to do.  
_'Say my name so that my power may flow through you, I open my heart to you Taylor Hebert. And in so doing choose you as Champion.'_  
Taylors lips parted as she yelled to the sky, saying the name, her name.  
**"SHAZAM!"**  
Lightning Crashed down, gone was Taylor replaced with The Wisdom of Solomon, The Strength of Hercules, The Stamina of Atlas, The Power of Zeus, The Courage of Achilles, and the Speed of Mercury.

She stood, eyes radiating magic, the lightning bolt upon her chest glowing as she stared at her foe.  
"Your going down."

**Story Notes**

**Taylor No Longer- **Like with Captain Marvel she transforms into an older version of herself with her power, transformed into her full potential.

**Undersider Friendship- **While Taylor does not become a villain she does develop a friendship with the Undersiders. As herself and not her heroic persona.

**Not a Ward**\- Due to her older appearance she joins the Protectorate as a member though she is tutored on being a hero when it is eventually revealed that she is a teen.

**Minor Power usage out of Costume- **Out of costume Taylor gains some mild benefits from the power such as the Wisdom of Solomon.

**Notes for Writer**

**Watch the Movie**\- It is amazing and really true to the original comics with some of his abilities but I will admit it does not show the sheer insane depths of power that is wielded.

**Pairings**\- Pairings for this will be harder as in and out of costume Taylor is two different ages.

**Power Sharing- **It should happen but only in the most dire situation *cough* Leviathan *cough* And max would be five others including herself. Each person ontop of their normal power (if they have one). Imagine Lisa with the Wisdom of Solomon, Grue with the Power of Zeus and so forth.


	4. Dark Horse - Witchblade

Brockton Bay Witch

Witchblade

_"The Witchblade was different, unlike powers that from what I heard came with a sort of instruction manual at times. Mine came with ghosts, women I had never even heard of, warriors, queens, women who could give Alexandria a run for her money. Though it does not help they all have such different opinions and like to argue."_

This concept came to me when I was looking at Stjepan Sejic, an amazing artist by the way, witchblade series called Switch. Following a gawky teen who gains the power of the Witchblade and the first thought that came to me was... what if Taylor gained it, including Mary's (Main character) power to channel all the power, skills, and guidance of the previous hosts?

* * *

STORY NOTES

**No Powers**\- Taylor doesn't trigger in this or well she can't as the Witchblade punts the Queen Admin out of her head.

**Role Models**\- The various previous hosts give her insight, advice, and generally try to help her.

Mythical Bullshit- With the Witchblade in the world don't be afraid of opening up the concept of other artifacts slipping into Earth Bet.

**Hero, Villain, I'm the gal with the gauntlet**\- Taylor can become a ward, an undersider, or remain independent. This has alot of room for freedom in her 'alignment'

**Militia Membership**\- Taylor does work with Miss Militia as their powers have unique similarities, with potential for friendship or mentor ship.

* * *

Writer Notes

**READ SWITCH**\- Biggest piece of advice check tapa. io as it has the comic by Stjepan Sejic which is amazing inspiration for this.

**Artifacts**\- I would suggest looking into the various artifacts (13 I last remember) if you intend to include them in the story.

**Deviantart**\- Stjepan Sejic has an account nebezial which has art for Switch and Witchblade which has some stuff which can be used for writing inspiration.


	5. Amazon - The Tick

The Tick

Taylor's Tick Problem

"AWAKEN WEAVER FOR DESTINY IS CALLING!" A boastful booming voice blasted through the barrier of her door. "It...is...Saturday." she groaned out fingers digging into her pillow trying to cover her head to ignore the shouting from her... partner.  
The door erupted shoved off its hinges as a tall blue clad hero walked inside "Now now my dear Weaver, Destiny is ringing, now answer the phone!" the Tick said with the gleaming smile that infuriated her to no end.

* * *

STORY NOTES

**No Arthur, Only Taylor**\- The fic doesn't need Arthur honestly. Taylor fills that role oddly well. Also she could acquire the Aerial Defense Suit if you want to add that alongside her army of insects.

**Undersider, Sunny Side Up**\- Tick being... Tick would try to sway them to the side of heroics this can go any number of ways all ending hilariously.

**Lint Roller Needed**\- If aspects of both amazing Stories are included (Worm and Amazon's Tick series) Lint is a must have due to her temper, and awesome power.

**Terrible Terror**\- The Terror, an interesting way to use him or adapt him is to have him as the first villain who actively went after Scion, eventually faking his own death

**Returning Faces**\- Anyone from the Tick series could oddly fit into Worm universe.

**Ward Warrior**\- Tick befriending the Wards, its gonna happen much as Shadow Stalker tries to secretly kill him.

* * *

WRITER NOTES

**Watch The Tick**\- This is a must, Tick's Amazon prime series is great show and its why I was inspired to come up with this story idea.

**Recommended Comedy**\- With Tick nothing is ever truely serious, recommend the story is written more comedy/adventure themes.


End file.
